


I don't like girls, I like you.

by Scuibbles



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Jeremy and Michael are kids, Kids, M/M, they're like, twelveish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scuibbles/pseuds/Scuibbles
Summary: Michael Mell is 12, and he has a best friend, Jeremy, except, he kinda falls in love with him.





	1. Michael's house

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write them as kids just because every fandom needs those fics.

"Outta the way, loser!" Some random kid yelled.  
Michael quickly got out of the way before anything worse happened. "S-sorry," he stuttered out. The bully just gave him a cruel look and walked away.  
Suddenly, another kid about Michael's age went up to the bully.  
"What gives you the right to be mean to him? What did he do to you?" He almost yelled at the bully. He then had a scared look on his face and ran.  
Michael looked at the boy. He was taller than most kids in the class. Michael smiled at him. "Hey, thanks," he told he boy.  
"No problem, what's your name?"  
"It's Michael," he responded.  
"Well, I'm Jeremy."   
Jeremy. That was a cool name.  
"Wanna hang out or something after school, maybe?" Michael asked, hoping he would say yes.   
"Sure, where at?" Jeremy asked.  
"My house is fine, here's my mom's number," said Michael as he wrote down his mother's phone number on a small piece of paper.  
"Do you have your own phone?" Jeremy asked.  
Of course he didn't. His parents were too strict for a 12 year old to have a phone.  
"No," he briefly responded.  
"Strict parents? I get it."   
Jeremy wrote his own number on Michael's arm, and he covered it up with his sleeve so his parents wouldn't see. He hoped his mom wouldn't care if Jeremy came over.

Jeremy walked home with Michael that day, and they talked along the way.   
"You like video games too? No way! What's your favorite?" Jeremy asked enthusiastically.  
"Apocalypse of the Damned is fun," he said, even though he'd only played it at a friend's house.  
"Woah, same! I have it at my house if you wanna come over later this week?"  
"Totally!" Michael said.

"This is my house." Michael said as they approached a small house. Michael pulled a key from his back pocket and unlocked the door. "Mom, I'm home! I have a friend over, if that's okay." Michael yelled to what seemed to be the basement.  
They heard footsteps come up the stairs.  
"A friend? What kind of friend? Is it a girl?" Michael's mom asked too many questions.  
"No mom, Jeremy's not a girl, as far as I'm concerned," he laughed. "I met him at school after he saved me from some bully."  
Jeremy smiled.  
"Well, you boys have fun! No smoking, and no food outside of the kitchen."

"Let's go to my room, it's cool." Michael said. Jeremy followed him into a bright blue-painted room.   
"Cool, dude."

"So what do you wanna do?" Asked Michael.  
"Let's just talk."  
"Sure, ask me anything." Michael said.  
"Do you like any girls?" Asked Jeremy, smirking.  
"Well, that's complicated," he said, and pushed his glasses back on his face.  
"We've got all afternoon, Michael." Jeremy laughed.  
"Okay, well, the thing is," he managed to get out with out stuttering. "I.. uh... don't really, y'know, like girls?" He said.  
Jeremy just looked at him. "Okay," he simply said.  
Michael stared back at him, shocked. "So, you're not mad?" He asked.  
Jeremy looked confused now. "Why would I be mad? It's just a matter of who you like." He said.  
"But, my mom said that it's wrong."  
"Your mom is a liar. It's fine if you like guys, she should accept you no matter what."  
Michael grinned. "Thanks buddy, you're the best."


	2. You weren't supposed to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy just looked so.. kissable in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is cute apparently.

"Mom? Can Jeremy sleep over? He called his parents and asked if it was okay, and they said yeah!" Michael asked excitedly.  
His mom sighed. "Sure, fine, whatever. Don't make a mess."

"So, what am I gonna do, sleep on the floor?" Jeremy said with a laugh.  
"No, of course not! You can sleep in my bed. I mean, if you don't mind, I guess." Michael said, blushing a bit.  
"Are you blushing? Oh my god, you're blushing." Jeremy said, laughing hysterically.   
Michael realized this, and he covered his face with his hoodie sleeve.  
"No, dude, it's fine. Sorry," Jeremy said, still giggling. "I just can't believe I made the magnificent Michael blush. It's really an honor," he said, letting out one last breathy laugh.  
Michael sat down and thought about Jeremy for a bit. His laugh was cute. So was his face. His face was definitely cute. He thought about how much he wanted to kiss- wait. What was he thinking? He couldn't kiss Jeremy, he was his friend. Even if he did accept him for liking guys, he was almost positive he wouldn't accept it if Michael liked him.  
"Earth to Michael?" Jeremy said as he waved a hand in Michael's face.  
"Wha- huh?" Michael jolted up.  
"You're blushing again. What're you thinking about? Some hot guy?"   
Definitely some hot guy, specifically Jeremy. "Well, sorta."  
"Ooh, tell me!"  
"I can't do that," Michael said nervously.  
"Why not?" Jeremy whined.  
"It's none of your business, and it's ten pm, go to sleep." Michael said as an excuse.  
"Fine, see you in the morning." Jeremy said, laying down under Michael's covers.

Michael woke up early Saturday morning.  
He looked over at Jeremy, still asleep. He looked cute sleeping. Jeremy flinched a bit in his sleep, scaring Michael a little, afraid he would catch him staring.  
He looked at Jeremy's lips.   
Surely it wouldn't hurt to give him just a small kiss? Besides, he was asleep.  
Michael leaned over to Jeremy and pressed his lips on the sleeping boy. Unsurprisingly, Jeremy woke up.  
"Michael, what're you-" he said against Michael's lips as realization sunk in.  
Michael quickly pulled away and stared at Jeremy, afraid.  
"Look, im sorry, you were just.. there, and you were cute sleeping, and you weren't supposed to-"  
"Michael! It's okay. I mean, is it bad that I actually liked it?" Jeremy said.  
"You- you what?"  
"You heard me."  
Michael smiled and leaned in to kiss Jeremy again.   
When he pulled away, Jeremy was blushing.  
"Well, look who's blushing now." He teased.  
Jeremy laughed a bit.  
"Hey, can I tell you something?" Jeremy asked.  
"Go ahead."   
"I don't like girls either. I like you."


End file.
